The Worth of a Life
by sithkillagal99
Summary: This is the story about Commander Cody and Jedi Valora Zatoq, a Miraluka. Honestly i stink at summarys and I dont wanna give nothing away so just read this. XD in this fan fic there is also some appearances of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and maybe Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker. :p
1. Chapter 1

**ok hi! Sithkillagal99 here! this is my first fan fic here on this website and i hope you all like it! i will also be posting it on wattpad. this is the first chapter and I shall post the next chapter as soon as i can but it might take a bit. either later today or June 1st. this fan fic is going to be in commander cody's POV and an original character of mine named Valora Zatoq. its mainly going to be in her POV though. :P this story is going to have 3 parts and im going to try to make it the longest star wars fan fic I have written. now, enjoy! :D **

* * *

**PART ONE: Halcyon**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

~Valora Zatoq's POV

You might call the blindness shared by all Miraluka a weakness. I care not to think of it as a weakness, because it is not. I see in the Force as do the rest of my species. This was how we are. We know no different.

Like if you asked a person born deaf if their deafness was a weakness they would say no, because they had lived their whole lives as a deaf and knew no different. Same goes with asking a Twi'lek about their head tails. They were born with them and knew no different.

You do not see many Miraluka. I am one of the few who are in the Jedi Order. All Miraluka are Force sensitive so there is no need really to join the Jedi unlike those that are Force sensitive that do not come from a Force sensitive species.

"Valora."

I sighed and ignored the voice behind me.

"Valora!"

Please go away.

"GOSH DARN IT VALORA WAKE UP!"

I sighed again and turned to face my friend, Mia, a fellow Jedi Knight who was a few months younger than me.

"What is it, Mia, what is it?" I snapped, "I'm busy mediating!"

"We got a meeting with the Council! Come on!"

I stood up and stretched.

"Fine," I muttered.

Mia skipped out of the room and I followed.

Mia is an energetic green-skinned Twi'lek. She's always enthusiastic, almost always happy, and has the patience of a two year old. At least when it pertains to stuff that doesn't have to do with missions and such. On her own time it's dangerous to leave her waiting for longer than 30 seconds. That woman can, and will, hurt you.

"Come on, lazy bones!" Mia yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the elevator.

"Well, don't tear my arm out!" I protested, yanking my arm back.

She gave me an apologetic shrug and then started to fiddle with her lightsaber.

"Do you think we will get a mission?" asked Mia excitingly.

I shrugged. There was no telling what the Jedi Council wanted. Also I was used to Mia asking questions like this and now it was just best that I shrugged. If I opened my mouth it would just send her on a rant. I wasn't in a mood to hear her rant.

For some reason lately I haven't felt myself. I keep fading out and have difficulty paying attention. I have no idea where my mind goes, but sometimes I get flashes of images. I never remember those images though. All I ever remember was that I saw them.

"Valora? Talk to me, girly!" Mia suddenly yelled as she slapped my face just hard enough to get my attention.

"What? What is it Mia?" I snapped.

"You faded out again."

"Oh."

"You alright? Maybe you need to see a doctor."

"I'm fine, Mia."

"No, I'm serious. What if you fade out while you are on the battle field?"

"I won't."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, hey, look it's our floor."

"You are avoiding this topic. This isn't over."

"Whatever."

The elevator doors opened and Mia and I walked into the room.

"Jedi Valora Zatoq. Jedi Mia Lane. Pleased to see you both, we are," said Master Yoda.

Mia and I walked to the center of the room and bowed respectfully.

"Same goes to you, Master Yoda," I replied.

"Do you have a mission for us, Master?" asked Mia.

I smiled slightly as I sensed her trying to suppress her excitement and curiosity.

"Yes, yes we do," said Master Windu.

I suppressed a smile as I sensed Mia's growing excitement. I could tell a few of the other Masters could sense it too.

"Jedi Zatoq and Jedi Lane you are going to go to Geonosis with Commander Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion. We need you to blow up a newly established droid base," Master Kenobi said.

"Yes, Master," I replied.

"Jedi Lane will be leading the forces outside distracting the droids, and Jedi Zatoq and Commander Cody will sneak inside and blow the base," added Master Windu.

I nodded in understanding.

"A clone? Wouldn't it be better Master if Commander Cody led the forces and I went in with Valora?" Mia asked curiously.

If I had had eyes I would have rolled them at that moment. Mia needed to have a bit of respect for the Jedi Council. Yes, this wasn't the first time she has asked a question like this, wanting to know the Council's reasons.

"It's good for the troopers' morale to be fighting alongside a Jedi and you are one of the best fighters we have. You both are, but Jedi Zatoq is a better at stealth than you are. Commander Cody will go with her and you will lead the forces outside," Master Windu explained.

Mia smiled and nodded.

I kept up a calm demeanor yet inside a piece of me was panicking. Geonosis was a very hostile and very hard planet. I was not very keen to visit it. Yet looks like I was going there anyway.

Geonosis here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey look its chapter two! also im going to post chapter three. :p XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

_~Commander Cody's POV_

The first Jedi was a green skinned Twi'lek in traditional Jedi robes named Mia Lane. She was smiling and darting here and there, talking to people and spreading her happiness around. She was pretty yet I wasn't really attracted to her like a civilian male would have been, even though she is very beautiful.

The other woman, Jedi Valora Zatoq, was a different story. She seemed to sigh a lot at her friend's excitement and energy, and kept her face hidden in the shadows of her hood. She was wearing a sort of tunic and leggings, and not traditional Jedi robes.

Right now Valora was looking down at the hologram table, studying the holos of the blockade surrounding Geonosis. She hasn't said a single word. She has only nodded or shook her head in response to questions anyone asked her. It made me uncomfortable. Not seeing her face added to that. I guess that how civilians think when they see us clones wearing our helmets. At least we take our helmets off and engage in face to face conversations and not always hide our faces. This woman has hidden her face for the whole 4 hours we have known each other.

"When will we arrive at Geonosis?" Valora asked suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"In three standard hours, ma'am," I replied, a bit surprised that she had finally decided to talk.

"Don't call me 'ma'am' please," she asked.

"Alright, General."

"You can call me Valora, you know."

"Ok then, Gen- I mean Valora."

Valora didn't reply and kept studying the holos. She was silent for a bit and then she said, "I'm going to go mediate and maybe try to sleep a bit. Get me once we arrive."

"Yes, ma'- Valora."

Valora then left the room, leaving me to stare at holos and think over the two Jedi Generals I had just met.

Alarms screamed and the ship shook as I ran down the hallway. Separatist ships had ambushed us and as soon as we jumped out of hyperspace more enemy ships had also jumped out behind us and started their attacks.

I ran up to Valora's quarters and knocked on the door. No sooner than I knocked the door flew open. If I wasn't so well trained and good at ignoring distractions I would have been at loss for words.

Valora's cloak and hood where gone yet she was still in the same clothes she was in before. But now I could see her face. She had bright green hair that cascaded in a perfect wave about an inch past her shoulders with choppy bangs, a pale, smooth face, and a medical bandage wrapped around her eyes.

"General we have been ambushed. We need you at the bridge," I told her, a bit confused as to why her eyes were bandaged.

"Let's go then!" Valora replied running out of her room and down the hallway towards the bridge.

I followed.

I was a bit confused as to how Valora was running around yet had bandaged over her eyes. Must be a Jedi thing. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

We ran up to the bridge and Valora immediately took charge.

"Convert as much power as you can to the rear shields! Contact the others in the fleet to do the same! Send all pilots to their ships! We need starfighters in the air!" Valora yelled.

_~Valora Zatoq's POV _

"Mia! Get to your starfighter and get out there!" I told my friend via comlink.

"Already sitting in my fighter. We are all waiting for your word!" Mia replied.

"Good."

I then opened the comlink channel to all the pilots and the ones waiting to open the hanger bay doors.

"On three. One."

I could feel the fear of the pilots and the men on the ship. It was normal and smart to fear. Only idiots had no fear in situations like this.

"Two."

I am sending men and pilots to their deaths. Anyone could die. Mia could die. I could die. I hated this feeling.

I took a deep breath and then said, "Three."

The bay doors opened and I watched as the squadrons and Mia flew out into the fray.

That was when I faded out. But this time I could see and I could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**yes yes its chapter three. last one of the day. XD please comment and tell me if you liked it! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

* * *

_~Commander Cody's POV_

Right in the middle of a space battle the General decided she wanted to fall to the ground. I ran over and shook her shoulder.

"General! Are you ok?" I asked, "Wake up!"

Valora didn't respond.

"Come on, General! We need you! Wake up!"

I sighed in frustration. Suddenly her comlink started to buzz. I took it off her belt and answered.

"Valora! You alright over there?" asked a familiar voice, which I immediately recognized as Mia.

"General Lane this is Commander Cody. General Zatoq just fell over and now she won't wake up!" I replied.

"Oh snap, she faded again. I TOLD HER THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT NO SHE IGNORED WHAT I SAID! GOSH DARN IT VALORA!"

"Faded?"

"It's a long story and… HANK, WATCH YOUR LEFT! Sorry, Cody. Just prop her up against the wall and she will wake up soon."

"Yes General."

The transmission ended and I did as Mia said to do and dragged Valora's body over to the wall. I left her lying to where she was sitting up with her back propped against the wall and then I went back to the battle. Looks like I was in charge now up here.

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

_Screams. There were lots of screams. I could sense the death. I felt like I was dying. The agony was so intense as I felt so many people's lives violently torn from the world. I was lying on a large bed, paralyzed with pain. _

_I sobbed as I felt the death. It wasn't just adults dying either. I felt children. I heard their screams and felt them all die. The pain was so intense I stopped breathing. _

I snapped out of my vision gasping like a fish.

"General!" I heard someone yell and Commander Cody ran over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It was nothing. How long was I out?" I replied quickly.

"The battle is over and the cruisers are starting to land."

"That long?!"

"Yep. Are you able to fight?"

I stretched and nodded at Cody. The doors of the room opened and in ran Mia.

"I TOLD YOU TO SEE A DOCTOR!" my friend yelled, storming over to me.

I groaned and stood up. I was not going to reply to my friend. Mia sighed, probably sensing that.

"Ok we need to get in a gunship and get down to the battlefield. General Luminara Unduli has decided to join us, having fought here before. She will be with me creating the distraction so you and Cody can sneak in and blow the place," Mia explained.

"Got it!" I replied.

Looks like it was time to party.

"What happens if we are caught?" Cody asked.

"We die," I replied.

"Thought so."

I ignited my blue lightsaber and cut a hole large enough in the rock for Cody and I to get in. I pulled the rock out with the Force and gestured for Cody to go in first. He went in and then I did, pulling the rock back in behind us.

I took out a holo map of the tunnels and started walking. I then took this time to analyze Cody. Like all clones he had his own personality. He was a no-nonsense, loyal and all-round good man. I hoped I would have more chances to work with him in the future.

I navigated through the tunnels with some help from the Force and the map. I felt like we had been walking forever. The place was a dark, quiet, stuffy maze, and to be truthful I hated it.

"General, can I ask you something?" Cody suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"Why is it you have your eyes wrapped up yet you seem to get around like normal. Is it some sort of Jedi thing?"

I laughed. Cody must not have been told that I'm a Miraluka.

"Why are you laughing?" Cody asked, confused and a bit embarrassed.

"I'm a Miraluka. I don't have eyes," I told him, removing my headband that hid my face.

I could feel Cody's shock, curiosity, and understanding. It was rather amusing.

"So, how do you see?" Cody asked.

"The Force," I replied.

"I don't understand, Gener- I mean Valora."

"It's sort of complicated. I just see without seeing. The Force tells me what's there and what's not and how things look and such."

"Alright then what do I look like?"

"You are wearing armor with orange markings. You have black hair."

"Wow. Am I allowed to be a bit disturbed?"

"Sure."

We must have walked forever. By the time I found the wall that led to the main power generator I was sweating hard. I could sense that Cody was rather tired and most likely sweaty too even though he had on nice air conditioned armor.

I ignited my lightsaber and sliced a hole in the wall and pushed the rock out. We then walked into the large room that held the power generator.

"Got the explosives?" I asked Cody.

He nodded and tossed me the heavy backpack he had been carrying.

I caught it and started emptying the contents.

I threw the thermal detonators at the generator with the Force, making them stick right where they needed to go.

"Ready?" I asked Cody, picking up the detonator.

"As ready as I will ever be, Gen- I mean Valora."

Cody's learning. I will give him some time. Soon he will get over having to call me Valora instead of 'General' or 'ma'am'. I don't like it when people call me that because I don't want to sound like an arrogant person waving rank around. Also friendship to me is better and more powerful than the relationship between officers. I want to sound like a friend and not like a commanding officer.

"Let's go then!" I said, taking out my lightsaber.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Watch."

I lifted my lightsaber with the Force and ignited it. I lifted it over to the wall and up almost at the ceiling. I then used the Force to cut a hole large enough for a person. I summoned my lightsaber back then pulled the rock out.

"What are you doing?" asked Cody.

"We need to clear the blast zone and fast. So I'm making us a speedy exit," I replied grabbing Cody's arm.

"Wait, wha-"

I grabbed Cody's arm, pressed the detonator, then Force leapt up into the air, through the hole I had cut in the wall, and about a klick away from the factory. It took a lot of energy but since I was so strong in the Force it wasn't too hard. Cody was screaming like a mad man. I couldn't help but laugh.

We landed not as smoothly as I would have hoped but Cody had his armor so he was ok. I however got a bit beat up but I was fine. The explosion taking place behind us had messed up my jump.

"Can you warn me next time, ma'am?" Cody asked, groaning as he stood up.

"No," I replied with a small smile, ignoring the fact that he had called me ma'am. He will learn eventually.

I turned and looked at the large collapsing building behind us. That's when I realized a huge wave of dust and debris was coming. Lots of debris.

"Oh crap," I muttered as the wave roared towards us.

"Uh, Valora…" Cody said, watching the approaching wave worriedly. He was afraid; I could feel it in the Force.

"I've got it," I reassured him, lifting up my hands to make a Force shield.

Suddenly something hit my head, hard.

"GENERAL!" yelled Cody and that was the last thing I heard before my world went dark for the second time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey look im back and here is chapter four! :D enjoy guys :P tell me what ya think!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

_~Commander Cody's POV_

Second time that day. Fierfek. I threw myself over the General, shielding her body from the rocks. I could breathe fine in all this dust with my helmet. I realized though Valora didn't have a helmet. She was unconscious but coughing. My eyes went to the piece of cloth covering her eyes. Bingo.

I pulled off the cloth and held it over her mouth and nose, keeping out the dust. As the dust flew by I stared at where Valora should have eyes. She had smooth-looking pits where her eyes would be if she was human. I wanted to touch it as creepy as it sounds.

I heard a click and then a voice in my helmet through the comlink channel.

"Commander! Where are you and Valora?"

It was General Lane.

"We are about 2 klicks from the factory, General Lane. General Valora got hit with a piece of debris and is unconscious. She's alright though," I replied.

"Ok, I'll be right there, don't move."

The transmission was then severed.

I waited a few moments and then suddenly the dust storm stopped. Well not really stopped just wasn't surrounding General Zatoq and I. I looked up and saw Mia pushing the dust back with the Force.

"Thank you, General!" I said.

"You're welcome! Now grab Valora and let's go!" Mia replied with her usual happy smile.

I nodded and picked Valora up bridal style.

We then walked back to where the other troops were.

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

I awoke with a splitting headache and my throat as dry as a desert.

"Why does my head hurt?" I groaned, putting my hand to my face. I froze as I realized that piece of cloth I kept over where normal people's eyes are was gone.

"Oh, crap," I muttered, sitting up quickly.

My head was shot with pain and I fell back down onto the bed. I looked around and realized I was in a medical bay. I didn't know where though.

"General, it's nice to see you are awake," said I voice and I looked over to see Commander Cody walk in.

"Nice to see you too!" I replied.

"You alright?"

"I guess so. What happened?"

"A rock hit your head."

"Well, that would have been an embarrassing way to die."

Cody laughed at that. I smiled.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"On board the star cruiser heading back to Coruscant."

"It's already over?"

"Yes, ma'am. General Unduli is staying behind to finish up a few things and then will also return to Coruscant."

"Then I guess that means we will go our separate ways."

"Seems so."

I was a bit sad I would have to say goodbye to Cody. He was a good man. It was fun blowing up that factory with him and I wished I had had more time to fight with him.

"I will miss you, Cody," I admitted with a smile.

"I will miss you too, General."

"Just so you know when I Force leapt out of the factory you screamed like a girl."

Cody huffed and I could sense that his pride was wounded.

"I did not!"

"You so did. You sounded like a 4 year old girl."

"No."

"You did."

"Valora, I did not sound like a 4 year old girl."

"So you _do_ admit to screaming!"

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. He looked up and stared at my face. I realized what he was staring at and my smile feel. Crap.

"Cody, where is my headband?" I asked.

"What?"

"The thing I kept over my eyes. Where is it?"

"I took it off you."

"Why?"

"After you feel unconscious the wave of dust and debris caught up to us. I shielded you from the debris and I held your headband over your mouth and nose to keep you from choking on the dust."

"Oh, well, thanks then."

"You're welcome."

"I still need my headband though."

"Sorry, General, I don't know where it is."

"Darn it."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed then stood up and stretched. I ran my fingers through my green hair and sighed. I wish I didn't have my bangs or at least that they were longer so I could hide my face.

I walked over to a nearby medical cabinet and started rummaging around in it.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked.

"This," I replied, finding what I needed in the cabinet.

I pulled out a pack of gauze and wrapped it around my head, hiding my small and empty eye sockets. I put the gauze back in the cabinet then shut it and turned back around and started towards the doors.

"Are you sure you should be walking around, ma- I mean Valora?" asked Cody.

I smiled a bit as he corrected himself. I had stopped correcting him, knowing he would learn and teach himself to call me Valora. I could tell it was hard for him though, which was why I was giving him time.

"I'm fine, Cody," I replied and then left the medical bay, him on my heels.

The star cruiser landed on Coruscant and the ship shook as the landing gear did its job. I pulled on my robe and pulled up my hood. The ramp lowered and Mia sighed happily.

"It's good to be home!" she said.

Mia thinks of the Jedi Temple as home. It is home, but it's missing something. I can't put my finger on it though.

Mia shook hands and said her goodbyes to a few clones and Commander Cody then walked down the ramp to a waiting speeder. It was now my turn to say my goodbyes.

"Well, see you later I guess, Cody," I said to my new friend.

"It was an honor, General," Cody replied, standing at attention.

"At ease. And take off your helmet I want to see your face."

Cody hesitantly took off his helmet. He was a man who followed rules and protocols to the letter. Stuff I asked him to do, like call me Valora and not stand at attention, where pretty much contradicting all he knew.

"It was nice meeting you, Cody. I hope we have more chances to work together in the future," I told him, holding out my hand for him to shake it.

He took it.

"Likewise… Valora," Cody replied, shaking my hand and smiling lightly.

I smiled back and then I walked down the ramp.

I got into the speeder and as Mia chatted about the mission and how we are probably going to be praised for getting a mission done in record time I looked out the window at the ship. I waved to Cody and he waved back to my surprise.

Soon the ship, Cody, and the other clone troopers there vanished into the distance as the speeder took us back to the Jedi Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: **

* * *

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

"GOSH DARN IT, VALORA!"

A hand came flying at my face and met its mark with a loud SLAP!

"OUCH!" I yelled, bringing my hand up to my burning cheek.

I looked up at Mia who was glaring down at me angrily.

"What the heck was that for?" I snapped.

"You keep fading out. This was the fifth time today."

"So? Leave me alone, Mia."

I stood up and stormed out of the room. Mia was right on my heels.

"Gosh dang it, Valora, on top of your fading out you are _so_ moody," Mia sighed.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"What you on like a several week long girly week?"

"Shut it, Mia."

"Ok, I'll shut it after you let me take you to the Halls of Healing."

"Will that make you happy and then will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel Mia's growing excitement in the Force as she realized I was going to agree.

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

Mia jumped up and down clapping her hands victoriously. She then grabbed my wrists and dragged me down to the Halls of Healing.

"No, you are not alright, Valora," Chief Healer Vokara Che said, looking at the test results.

"Of course I'm not alright! I've been under a deep healing trance, poked with various needles, and I've been stuck here for several hours and now I've got a headache!" I snapped.

"Shut it, Jedi Zatoq," Che snapped back.

I growled yet held my tongue. I didn't want to argue with this headache.

"Valora, you are exceptionally strong in the Force. You have a wider range of abilities, including being able to see things through the Force that most Miraluka cannot, including colors," Che told me.

"And this is relevant to what's going on with me how?"

"I believe you are having deep visions in the Force. Do you remember anything? Any visions?"

"There was one."

"Tell me."

I grimaced, remembering the vision I had had on the ship during the fleet battle.

"Tell me, Valora," Che said softly, probably sensing my fear.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"I was lying on a large bed and I was in horrible agony. My entire being hurt as I felt…" I trailed off.

"Felt what?"

"Death."

Master Che went quiet.

"I was sobbing and I hurt so bad I couldn't move. I could sense that it wasn't just adults dying but children too. There were so many and it was all at once…"

My body stared to shake as I remembered the pain. It was if it had really happened.

"Calm down, Valora. It was just a Force vision. I would suggest not doing anything stressful for a while and to go and talk to Master Yoda," Che said.

"Alright," I replied, "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, yes you are."

I practically fled the Halls of Healing. No sooner than I stepped out of it Mia ran up to me. I groaned mentally.

"Valora, what did Master Che say?" Mia asked all smiles.

"To avoid stressful things and to go and talk to Master Yoda."

"I will go with you!"

"Nope. Master Che said to avoid stressful things. Lately you have been stressing me out. Now, SHOO!"

Mia rolled her eyes then walked the other way and I went to go and see Master Yoda.

"Visions you say, yes?" Master Yoda asked.

I nodded.

"Off what, are these visions?" he asked.

"Death. Massive death. So much my entire body hurt and I was sobbing," I replied, swallowing hard.

"See, I do. And other visions, have you had before?"

"I do fade out a lot but I haven't remembered any of the visions, or even if I had any visions, other than that one."

"Did what did Master Che tell you?"

"To avoid stressful situations and talk to you, which I am doing."

"I see. Think, I do, fight for a while you should not."

"Alright, Master."

Master Yoda then pulled out a datapad. He handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This, you must take, to Master Kenobi. Perfect mission in mind, I have. Brief you, he will."

I nodded then left.

"Bodyguard job," Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"What?"

"You will be guarding a person."

I sighed. Security guard work. Joy.

"Oh no, this won't be a boring job," Kenobi said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"There is a woman named Guin Vulcan. Guin is a rich civilian model and girlfriend of a senator. She helps fund the Republic's bills. We need you to guard her. There have been several attempts on her life and we are fairly certain another attempt will be made tonight or tomorrow."

"I see. When do I get shipped out?"

"She is here on the planet. And you are leaving as soon as you are ready."

"Got it. Anything else I need to know?"

"You will be dressing up as a civilian and Commander Cody is going with you."

"What about you?"

"I got other things that demand my attention."

"Well, alright then."

Kenobi gave me the datapad, a bag of what I was guessing was of civilian clothes, and then I left the briefing room. Naturally Mia was right outside the door. She was probably stalking me like she normally does when she is bored.

"VALORA! I see you got a mission!" Mia said, smiling.

"Yep! I get to guard some woman who funds the Republic!" I replied as I walked towards my quarters in the Temple.

"I take it you are going disguised as a civilian?"

"You got it!"

"Awesome! Is it just you?"

We arrived at my quarters and I ducked into the bathroom to change. I opened the bag and pulled out the clothes. They were pretty new. I started to strip and pull on the new clothes.

"Nope. Commander Cody will be with me," I replied to Mia.

"Awesome! That was one cool guy!"

"Yes, yes he is."

I smiled as I thought of that mission we had last had about 2 weeks ago. It was a quick mission but it was pretty fun.

"You almost done changing?" asked Mia.

"Yeah, yeah," I reassured her.

I finished changing then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh Lord," I muttered.

"What is it?" Mia answered."

I unlocked the door with the Force and Mia walked in.

"Oh, wow," Mia said, looking at me.

"I know," I replied.

I was in skinny jeans, green heels, and a one shoulder blue top that displayed a bit of my stomach. Mia tapped her chin thoughtfully then pulled open one of the drawers next to the sink. She pulled out a hairbrush, hair band, and walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she removed my headband, revealing my small empty eye sockets.

"Shush and let me work my magic," Mia ordered.

I sighed and then she started on my hair.

Mia brushed it out, worked with it a bit, then pulled it into a flawless pony tail on the top of my head and combed out my bangs to where they parted perfectly and looked perfect. She's a bit of a perfectionist.

Mia then put away the brush then started digging in my drawer of masks and headbands that concealed my eye sockets.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Again, SHUSH!"

If I had eyes I would have rolled them. Mia then turned around and put one of the masks on my face.

"Now I am done!" Mia said, steering me towards the large floor to ceiling mirror I had on one of the bathroom walls.

I gasped.

I looked like a regular civilian. Not a highly Force sensitive Jedi Knight. I also looked rather pretty and feminine. I then looked at the mask on my face, which completed my look. It was a blue piece of fabric the same color as my shirt. It was decorated with rhinestones the same shade of green as my hair. And it looked brand new.

"Time for you to go on that mission! Wow 'em, girly!" Mia said encouragingly as I put my lightsaber in my purse.

"Oh shut up," I replied playfully and we left the room laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**yerp peoples its an update. XD enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

_~Commander Cody's POV_

I outside the apartment complex fully decked out in civilian clothes. I wasn't too happy. I felt exposed and naked without my armor. I was in a pair of blue jeans, some sports shoe, and a soccer team jersey of some Coruscanti team. I looked just like a regular civilian male. I had a backpack though full of weapons, though. That made me feel a little bit better.

I wondered what was taking Valora so long. She was supposed to have been here a few minutes earlier. The truth be told I had missed her. Even though our first and last mission together was rather short it was enjoyable working with her. She was a good woman, even if she did give me headaches from time to time.

Suddenly a speeder pulled up and a very attractive woman with green hair stepped out. It took me a minute to realize that was Valora. I felt my face heat up as I remembered my earlier thought. But there was no denying it. Valora looked good.

"Hey, Cody!" Valora said, walking up to me with a smile.

"Hello, General," I replied, snapping to attention and saluting.

Valora smiled and sighed.

"Cody, we are undercover. Control yourself and don't call me 'General' or snap to attention. Alright?" Valora told me, smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma- I mean Valora."

"Good."

We then walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the floor this Guin Vulcan was supposed to be. The doors opened and Valora and I stepped out.

"What is the apartment door number?" Valora asked.

"Number 570," I replied, remembering the number from the briefing I attended shortly before the mission.

Valora nodded and we walked down a hallway.

"Found it!" Valora said, running over to the door. How she could run in those green heels was a mystery to me. If I was wearing those things I would probably fall and break my neck.

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

I knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by a woman with black hair and rusty red streaks.

"You the Jedi?" she asked me.

The woman looked all-round tough even though she was a bit on the short side. She was in black skinny jeans, combat boots with metal studs, a grey tank top with song words in Basic scrawled on it in black and red ink. She had and matching black holsters that contained dual blaster pistols.

"I am Jedi Knight Valora Zatoq and this is Commander Cody. And you are?" I asked.

The woman relaxed a bit.

"I am Cali. A mercenary hired by Guin to help guard her. Looks like we are working together," she said, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Appears so, ma'am,' replied Cody.

I swear I'm going to slap him in he doesn't stop calling everyone 'ma'am' or 'sir'.

Cali laughs and invites us in.

The apartment is huge. It must have cost a fortune. Everything looked like it cost a million credits. It probably did.

We walked into the living area and Cali jumped onto the huge, plush white couch, sending its occupant flying to the floor. She landed with a thud.

"You are so nice, Cali," the woman on the floor groaned sarcastically, sitting up.

"I take it you are Guin?" I asked.

"The one and only!" the woman replied.

The woman, Guin, had super dark brown hair that was almost black, dark blue eyes and had a blaster and viroblade strapped to her side. She was in dark blue skinny jeans, a navy blue blouse, and black heels. She looked like she had stepped out of a cover of some model magazine.

I sensed Cody was in some great discomfort. After a few seconds I realized why and suppressed a laugh. I couldn't wait to rub this in his face later. Like how I did with him screaming like a girl.

"I'm hungry," Cali suddenly said, staring at us all deadpan with her intense green eyes.

"Then go get yourself food. You got legs go get some!" Guin told her.

"I take it you two know each other?" I asked.

Cali stood up and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Yep. We have been friends since we were kids," Cali said.

"Yep! Though I am the more mature one!" Guin said with a smirk and flicked Cali's ear.

Cali slapped her, not hard, but hard enough to make a point. Guin gasped and then slapped her friend back. Cali slapped her back and then they went into an all-out slap fest.

"For some reason I now regret getting assigned this job…" Cody said to me, taking off the backpack he was carrying. He set it on the floor and it made a weird clank noise. Weapons. Well this was going to be fun.

"Yep. And so you feel naked do ya?" I asked, smirking lightly.

"Wh-what?" Cody stuttered in embarrassment.

"You feel naked without your armor on?"

"Maybe…"

I laughed. Cody was now majorly embarrassed. His cheeks were also turning slightly pink.

"You're blushing!" I roared.

"Am not!"

"Your cheeks are as red as a tomato."

Cody's cheeks now blazed red with embarrassment, and I laughed harder.

"What you guys laughing about?" Guin asked.

Looks like the slap fight had ended.

Cody's embarrassment was now rolling off him in tidal waves.

I decided to spare him further embarrassment.

"Oh, it was just an inside joke about an old mission. You had to be there to get it," I told them.

Cali nodded in understanding then went off to the kitchen to get something to eat and Guin sat down on the couch and turned on the holoboard, scrolling around on the channels trying to find a good holovid.

Cody looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled and mouthed back, "Anytime."

_~Commander Cody's POV_

It was a rather uneventful evening. Still it beats fighting on the front lines. We pretty much just watched holovids and ate food. We had every channel there ever was on the holoboard, and Guin's personal chief. There were some serious perks to being rich.

Valora got us all hooked on some comedy detective show. Cali sat in a plush chair and was glued to the holoboard. Guin sat sprawled out on the couch, clutching a pillow, and shrieking at emotional or suspenseful parts. Valora and I sat next to each other on another couch, weapons in our laps.

Somewhere though after midnight Valora dozed off. Her head was resting on my shoulder and I was too tired to move her. Next thing I knew I dozed off too, the dark room illuminated with the light from the holoboard.

I awoke lying on my side, Valora next to me and my arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to me. My face immediately heated up. I sat up and stretched.

I looked around the room and it appears that I hadn't missed anything while I was asleep. Cali was passed out on the plush chair she was in the night before and Guin was muttering stuff in her sleep and drooling onto the pillow she was clutching.

I then looked over at Valora. She too was still asleep. "_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep,_" I thought before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself. "_Idiot._" I felt my face heat up again. If Valora was awake and could read thoughts I would have been so embarrassed…

Valora sat up, scaring me, and then started laughing. She tried to suppress it though so she didn't wake Guin or Cali.

"I thought you were asleep!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice down.

"I was but then I woke up."

"Why are you laughing then?"

"Because yes, yes I am attractive."

Valora burst off into laughing again and I felt my face heat back up again.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Cody. Not many can handle my level of awesome attractiveness," Valora said with a smirk.

"How did you…?"

"I could sense your emotions."

If my face wasn't red earlier it sure is now.

"It is so easy to pick at you," Valora said, her laughter ebbing away.

"Oh, shut it, General," I replied, knowing that since we were friends I could get away with that kind of reply.

"Alright, Commander," she replied, emphasizing the word 'Commander'.

I give up.

* * *

**id be lying if i said i didn't laugh while writing this or editing it. XD XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello people! sorry but this is a short update. i wanted to give u all something to read but i sorta got a writers block and ive been busy. ill update again as soon as i can. for now here iz this. enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

It was so much fun to pick at Cody. It was so easy too. I think I can see now why Mia likes poking at me so much. Cody's reactions are priceless. I love to watch him turn red with embarrassment.

We had been ordered to stay the rest of the day at Guin's apartment and watch for anything suspicious. It was a rather boring day and all we did was watch that detective show.

Around late afternoon we heard the sound of glass breaking. Everyone froze. I slowly pulled my lightsaber out of my purse and the others took out their weapons.

"I'll go look and see what it is," I mouthed to everyone.

They all nodded and I quietly took off my heels and started down the hall silently.

The apartment was dead quiet except for the holoboard in the living room. The noise had come from one of the bedrooms. I'm pretty sure it was Guin's.

I opened the door and inside a male figure stood, brushing shards of glass off his shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a bounty hunter here to kill a woman. And that woman is not you. Now why don't you step aside and let me find this Guin girl," the man said, pulling off his hood and cloak to reveal a man slightly older than me with scruffy black hair and an overconfident grin.

I growled and ignited my lightsaber.

"Ohhh, nice a shiny stick! A Jedi are we?" the man asked, that idiotic smirk still on his face.

"Maybe," I replied.

"Well, I got one too, sweetheart!"

The man pulled a lightsaber out of his pocket and ignited it, its bright yellow blade lighting up the room.

"Care to step aside now?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Oh well. I hate to hurt pretty girls, but you are in my way."

The man swung his lightsaber at me in a deadly undercut and I swung my lightsaber down to block it. Fierfek he was strong. He spun and this time aimed for my side. I Force pushed him away. The man dug his feet into the floor and Force pushed me back. We held a Force lock for a few seconds and then we both flew backwards.

I groaned but then jumped back up. He was back up too. My turn to attack. I jumped up into the air and swung my lightsaber at his head. The man blocked the attack.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"Call me Shadow," he said with a charming smirk, and then Force pushed me into the wall, hard.

I winced as I hit the wall then fell to the floor. Shadow Force-pulled a bookshelf down on me then took off running down the hall. Oh, this was nice…

I groaned and with a bit of help from the Force quickly got out from under the bookshelf. I ignited my lightsaber then took off running down the hall.

I ran into the living room where Cali, Cody, and Guin all had their blasters out and were firing at Shadow. He was kept busy blocking all the blaster shots so he didn't notice I was behind him.

I smirked and whacked Shadow hard on the back of the head with my lightsaber. He went down and then Cody shot him with a stun blast to make sure he stayed down.

"Well, that was interesting," Cali said.

Yep. Yep it was.

_~Commander Cody's POV_

Valora explained what had happened and that apparently this Shadow guy was a rogue Jedi or Sith. Valora told us she suspected the first.

"Sometimes I wonder if all this constant danger is worth me dating Daniel," Guin dated with a sigh.

"You love him, he loves you, all this keeps life exciting," Cali stated, loading a new magazine into her blaster.

"Too true my friend."

Suddenly another man dressed head to toe in black ran in and kicked Shadow hard in the face. Shadow quickly woke up and lunged at Valora while the other man grabbed Guin. Before she could even scream or Cali and I draw our blasters the man stabbed a dart into Guin's neck. She went bone limp and the man fired at us with a blaster.

Cali and I jumped behind the couch for cover and started firing at the man. I looked over to see Valora unconscious, a cut on her head, the flesh around it a growing bruise.

"It's been fun guys but we got to fly. See ya!" said Shadow, who then jumped out a window, the man who had Guin right behind her.

Oh, this was just great.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys! sorry that i havent updated in so long! but now im here and i got an update so forgive me please :P sorry that its a bit short. the next one will be longer i promise! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

I could say the Council was very understanding when they heard that Guin had gotten captured and that we had failed. But that would be lying. They weren't understanding at all. They were mad and wondering how a trained Jedi Knight, clone commander, and a skilled bounty hunter had managed to not be able to protect Guin. The senator she was dating, Daniel something or other, wasn't too happy either.

Luckily Cali came through for us and said there was a tracker on Guin. Guin had been ready for anything apparently. Because of that we weren't completely chewed out.

The Council let us sleep and the next day handed us a new set of orders. Now Commander Cody, Cali, Mia, and I are sitting on Cali's ship, chasing after Guin.

"Any idea where they are headed?" I asked.

"The signal is coming from the Mandalore sector," Cali answered, who was piloting the ship.

"When will we arrive?" asked Mia.

"In a bit," Cali replied.

Mia went off into a conversation with Cali about her ship, which my friend was very interested in. I stayed quiet as they went off about weaponry and the like. After a few minutes I stood up and walked a bit of ways back where Cody was.

"Well we screwed up bad," I remarked as I sit down next to him.

"It appears we did," Cody replied, taking off his helmet.

"We will fix this."

"Hopefully."

"I'm thinking of dyeing my hair again. This green is getting a bit old. What color should I turn it?"

Cody was silent for a moment, studying me, then answered, "Your original hair color."

"I don't really like my original hair color," I admitted.

"How about you change it back and then have me look at it. I'll tell you if it looks terrible or not alright?"

I smiled.

"Alright I will. Thanks Cody."

"You're welcome, Valora."

Mia then called back that we were approaching the planet. Looks like it's time to party.

Cali tracked Guin down to a small tiny almost deserted town in the middle of nowhere. Really, it was small. Just a handful of old buildings and dirt roads. I sensed a few strill packs nearby but they didn't seem to be heading towards the town. I could sense people though.

"The signal from Guin's tracker is coming from that inn," Cali said, pointing to an ancient building that seemed to be falling apart.

"Well that nice," I muttered.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Mia exclaimed running towards the building.

"Sometimes I worry about General Lane," admitted Cody.

"You and I both," I replied.

We all slowly walked into the lobby of the abandoned in. It was dusty and all the furniture was covered in white sheets that now were a brown/grey do to age and the condition of the place.

"I sense that Guin is somewhere above us. Two others are here too," whispered Mia.

Suddenly from the shadows walked, well, Shadow. He smiled in that cocky way of his and ignited his yellow lightsaber.

Cody and Cali aimed their blasters and Mia and I ignited our lightsabers.

"You can't beat us all, Shadow," I growled.

"Your right I can't! But there is something you might want to see," Shadow replied, motioning to something behind him.

The man who has grabbed Guin back at her apartment walked out, his hood pushed back to reveal a face similar to Shadow's. My guess was that they were brothers. He also had a yellow lightsaber held to Guin's throat.

"What is it that you want?" Mia growled, her former cheerful ness gone.

"Nothing. Just the Jedi," the man holding a lightsaber to Guin's throat said.

Then Shadow and the man slid on gas masks. No sooner than they did that a grey mist filled the room and the world went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! sorry that it took me so long to update. i hope you all like it! :p **

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

I awoke in a cold metal room. At first I thought I was alone but then I heard silent breathing. I looked over and saw Mia. She was still asleep. I grimaced and put my hand to my head. What had happened?

I sighed and reached out into the Force. It was a large planet full of vegetation as far as I could tell. Not many life forms were in the building I was in though. I could only guess that Mia and I had been captured by the Separatists.

I reached out in the Force trying to find Cody. As far as I could tell him, Guin, and Cali were alright. They were probably still on Mandalore. I could sense Shadow and that other man though. They were on the planet.

I walked over to Mia and shook her arm.

"Wake up Mia!" I said.

Mia grumbled a bit and whacked my hand. I whacked her back. Her eyes opened fast.

"Valora, what gives?" Mia growled.

If I had eyes they would be rolling. I gestured to the metal room we were in.

"Oh. Yeah, now I remember," Mia said.

I nodded and then looked around the room.

"Where the heck are we?" Mia asked.

I sighed and reached out in the Force again. I reached in deeper, feeling the planet and the people in it as deeply as I could. I then snapped out of it, gasping.

"Valora? What is it?" Mia asked, worriedly.

"We are the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah. There are violent Trandoshans here also," I said, my face most likely going pale.

"Wait that means…"

"Yep," I said then swallowed hard, "Let the Jedi hunt begin."

_~Commander Cody's POV_

I awoke with a pounding headache. Cali and Guin were also waking up. Shadow, the other man, Valora and Mia were missing though.

"Valora?" I called.

No answer.

"She's gone, Cody," snapped Cali, who apparently also seemed to have a headache.

I suddenly felt fear. I feared for Valora's life. I don't know why, but the idea of her dying terrified me. I would rather die execution style than have her die.

"We need to find her!" I said, scrambling to my feet.

"Chill down, lover boy," replied Guin.

I shot her a look. Was what I was feeling towards Valora love? I don't know. I had never been in love and only knew what it was from various holovids.

"Send a transmission to the Jedi Order. Apparently we got 2 very kidnapped Jedi," Cali said.

I nodded and took out my comm, praying that Valora was alright wherever she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**okay... i gave up a long time ago on trying to make good excuses for not updating. the truth is sometimes im just too dang lazy to break out the laptop, sit down and update. buuuutttt now im here and i shall give you all as long an update as i can write. also its unedited so :p please dont hate me peoples. :p**

* * *

**PART TWO: SERENDIPITY**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

****~Valor Zatoq's POV

Running for my life with my psychotic best friend would not be my first choice on how to start the morning. Ever. But then again there are most likely worst things.

Mia and I ran as fast and as hard as we could as we heard blaster shots behind us. Several of the vegetation was shot and burst into flame or shards as we ran. We weren't the only ones though.

There were Wookies and various other species. I felt a Twi'lek male die in the Force and a male Terrelian Jango jumper. Knowing what happened made me feel sick yet I kept a clear head and kept running.

"Where do we go?" yelled Mia as we ran, our lungs practically on fire from the effort.

"Towards the middle of the island!"

"How much longer until we get there?"

"I have not the slightest idea!"

Mia groaned and soon the sound of blasters and hunting Trandoshans faded behind us. But that didn't mean they were still hunting us. I could sense that they all wanted nothing more than to be the one to kill a Jedi. They wanted the pride and glory that would come from it.

I had heard at the Temple about something similar to this with an Ahsoka Tano and a couple long lost younglings. I would have thought the Jedi had done something about this Trandoshan situation by now but apparently they haven't. Well, they most certainly will once I get back there and share a few words with the Council. I was rather ticked off.

I tried to keep a clear head as Mia and I ran, but I couldn't help fretting about Cali, Guin, and… yes… Cody. He was a nice, loyal clone and had a wonderful personality. Maybe just maybe if we weren't in the middle of a war…wait- NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!

I felt my face grow a bit hot and then shook myself out of it. Jedi weren't allowed to have emotions like that. Wow, I think Mia's insanity is starting to rub off on me.

After a bit more running without stopping we found a pretty good place to hide. The island was pretty much a large dense jungle, riddled with caves and super thick vegetation. The air was sticky and humid, making it pretty hard to breath. But Mia and I managed to find a well hidden cave in the middle of the island the Trandoshans had dumped us on.

We both practically feel over, panting. Already both of us were desperate for water and were coated in thick, sticky sweat. I coughed harshly and wiped a few beads of sweat off my forehead.

"Valora I think I'm going to throw up," Mia muttered.

"Do try to hold it in…" I groaned.

Mia nodded but her smooth green skin was flushed in a way that it shouldn't be. I knew that she had been dealing with a little bit of sickness lately but whenever I asked about it she would brush it off saying that it was allergies. I had believed her up until now. I feared for her health. She wouldn't last a week in these conditions if she was sick.

I stood up but quickly feel over and then a deep, hard, darkness took me.

I was walking around a small apartment and then I feel over onto the ground. I felt such intense pain. I could sense so many people dying at once. I could even feel children dying.

I screamed and sobbed and begged in desperation for it to stop. I fought back the pain and ran out of the apartment. Outside it was madness. Coruscant had become a battlefield.

I ignited my lightsaber and fought back the enemy. Suddenly I heard someone yell my name. I looked behind me to see a familiar face but I couldn't place it. Suddenly I was shot in the back. I gasped and fell over, the pain so intense now I couldn't breathe.

"No! Stay with me, Valora! Please!" the familiar face yelled at me, tears spilling from it's face and onto my shirt.

But it was too late. I was dead. But I wasn't the only one. Thousands more were dead. I could see them now. Clone bodies, Jedi bodies, blaster burns and lightsaber cuts on those of the deceased. Thousands dead. Thousands dead…

I awoke gasping and choking. Mia quickly rushed over.

"You had another vision thingie didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded and burst out into more harsh coughing. "How long was I out? Fifteen minutes?"

"Try a couple hours."

"What?"

"You were in deep that time, Valora."

I quickly ran out of the cave to see that the sky was dark and all the beautiful stars were out. I ran a hand through my sticky hair. Oh, what the heck. If I get out of this if Cody has the same feelings for me as I do for him I will throw the rules out the window. After all life is short. Especially in this war.


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for taking so long to update butttt here it is!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

* * *

_~Valora Zatoq's POV_

_"Wake up, Mama! Wake up, Daddy!" _

_I awoke to a small child, shaking me awake. I laughed, sat up, and ruffled his hair. _

_"Good morning!" I replied brightly. _

_"Good morning, Mama! Can you or Daddy make up breakfast?" the kid asked. _

_A muffled voice next to me replied, "Mama can make the breakfast today. Daddy wants to sleep."_

_I laughed and whacked him with a pillow. "Well, Mama says wake up or Daddy is going to regret it."_

_The man groaned and sat up. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek._

_"Good morning, Valora."_

_"Good morning!"_

_"Food?" the kid asked again. _

_I nodded and got out of bed, following the kid. _

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE FORCE, WAKE UP VALORA!"

"OW HEY, I'M AWAKE STOP, MIA!"

I hissed as I held my hand to my stinging cheek. Mia had slapped me right after I had pulled out of another vision. She apparently couldn't tell that I was awake.

"Would you not hit me next time?"

"Would you not fade out next time?"

If I had eyes they would be rolling. I stood up and noticed a frowning red-skinned male Twi'lek standing next to her.

"Who's your friend, Mia?" I asked.

"I'm Ranger," the male Twi'lek replied, not even waiting for Mia to answer.

"Well, I trust that Mia has already told you her name and mine. What are you doing here then, Ranger?"

"He's been here for six months, Valora. He knows the island better than anyone and how to hide," Mia answered.

Ranger nodded, confirming what Mia said.

"We need to move. There is a better hiding spot at the other end of the island. We should go there," Ranger said.

I nodded and stood up.

"You alright, Mia? You weren't looking so good the other day."

"I'm fine, Valora."

I could tell she wasn't though. I could feel Mia getting weaker in the Force. If she didn't get off planet soon…

Ranger took off running and Mia and I followed. Hopefully this Ranger guy knows what he's doing. Or we are all going to be toast.

"So, where are you from, Ranger?" Mia asked as we all sat around a small campfire in a good hiding place.

"I was a bounty hunter. I got picked up on my way to Tatooine from Coruscant about a month ago. Been here ever since and they still haven't found me," Ranger replied with a smirk.

"Do you think there is a way to escape here?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Ranger got quiet. He sighed.

"I don't know, Zatoq. If there was a way off this planet I think I would have found it by now. I think the only way is to get rescued," he replied.

I nodded in understanding then said, "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night."

Mia and Ranger muttered wishes of good sleep and I walked a bit of ways away from the fire and lied down.

As I lied there, I thought about what Ranger said. He was right. I then got an idea. I reached out in the Force as best I could to Cody, trying as hard as I could to Force call him, even though he wasn't a Jedi. I thought of the moon we were stranded on and our kidnappers. _Come on, Cody. Please hear me. Come save us. Please._


End file.
